


Shovel

by Sambook009



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Steve's House, demodogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambook009/pseuds/Sambook009
Summary: Billy looks awfully comfortable killing demogogs, Max tells Steve why.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the show Modern Family.

Steve watched as Billy cut the head of the last demodog with a maniac laugh clearly enjoying himself.

He turned to look at Max who was standing next to him also looking at her brother, “He seems rather okay with all of this,” he said recalling earlier when Billy had drop Max off at his house where The Party was having a sleepover and while he and Steve watch over them and had a date night. The kids have been very accepting of their relationship after Billy apologize to Lucas and made up for the fight at the Byers house.

While they were watching The Goonies, the phone began to ring and Steve got up from his place on the couch to answer it. It was Hopper, who was calling to ask where the kids were and after Steve told him that they were at his house the Chief inform him that Gate was open again and that some demodogs had gotten out. No sooner had the words left his mouth when Steve hears the sound of glass breaking and look up and saw a demodog in the living room had broken thru the sliding doors that lead toward the pool.

The teen immediately drops the phone, the loud clang drawing the creatures attention before opening it petal shape head; revealing roars of sharp teeth as it roared at him, Steve ran into the Tv room where everyone else was and lock the door behind him.

“Steve, what's wrong?” Billy asks wondering why his boyfriend look so freak out.

“Demodogs,” he said.

After getting his bat and throwing the other teen an ax that his father keeps for cutting up wood for the fireplace; he told Billy to, “ _kill anything that looks like it wants to eat us,”_ and the rest was history.


	2. Chapter 2

“Billy's Dad and Uncles all fought in Vietnam and were also fishermen, so he’s always been comfortable when it comes to um... killing,” Max explained. “One time we had a rat.”

_“What? First, you stab it...” Billy said as he slams the shovel, point down first on the rat’s neck “...and then you cut the head off,” he finishes._

It was like nothing to him.

_The blonde smiled at his step-sister of a few months as he ruffle her red hair with one hand while holding the bloody shovel in the other, “Come on or we're going to be late for school,” he said cheerfully before heading back into the garage to clean and put away the shovel along with turning on the Camaro leaving behind his wide-eyed sister with a headless rat less than 3 feet away from her._

“He left the head there as a message for the other rats,” Max finish while looking at her brother’s slightly terrified looking boyfriend.


End file.
